Travers
Travers was a wizard and a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort. He fought at the First Wizarding War, during which he murdered Marlene McKinnon and her family, and was imprisoned for committing this crime. Travers escaped from Azkaban after Lord Voldemort's return in 1995, and fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle over Little Whinging and the Ambush at the Lovegood House. He also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort's final defeat, Travers was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban again. Biography First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Travers murdered the family of Marlene McKinnon, according to Igor Karkaroff. He was sentenced to Azkaban sometime in, or prior to, 1981 for this crime.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Travers remained there until 1996. Second Wizarding War Early war Travers escaped from Azkaban in the mass breakout in early 1996. Sometime after, Travers was arrested yet again but escaped along with Stan Shunpike before the summer of 1997, in a breakout that was hushed up by the Ministry of Magic, led at the time by Rufus Scrimgeour.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 5 (Fallen Warrior) On 27 July, 1997, Travers participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, pursuing Hermione Granger, who was disguised as Harry Potter, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who cursed him. Before the beginning of August of the same year, Travers was convicted again for his Death Eater activities.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) Fall of the Ministry On 1 August, 1997, the Ministry of Magic was taken by the Death Eaters and Pius Thicknesse (under the influence of the Imperius Curse) was made Minister for Magic. Travers was then released from Azkaban when the Death Eater-led Ministry hosted up a mass breakout. Now falsely cleared, Travers went on to work at the Ministry of Magic (at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement), as a superior to Mafalda Hopkirk. He also seemed to have some involvement with the recently created Muggle-Born Registration Commission, as he got to choose which Ministry employee could act as a stenographer for the Muggle-born trials.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) Ambush at the Lovegood House In early 1998, Travers and Selwyn came to Xenophilius Lovegood's home because he claimed, truthfully, that Harry Potter was there.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 21 (The Tale of the Three Brothers) Break-In of Gringotts Wizarding Bank Later that year, Travers met Hermione Granger, disguised by means of the Polyjuice Potion as Bellatrix Lestrange, and went into Gringotts Wizarding Bank with her, where he expressed disdain towards Muggle-born beggars as well as goblins. Harry placed him under the Imperius Curse to facilitate their breaking in to the Lestrange Vault, and sent Travers off to hide.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 26 (Gringotts) Battle of Hogwarts On 2 May, 1998 Travers took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. During the conflict, Travers fought Parvati Patil.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 32 (The Elder Wand) It is unknown if he survived the war, but if he did, it is likely he was thrown into Azkaban again. Physical appearance Travers is described as a tall, thin wizard with a crown of bushy grey hair and a cool voice. Personality and traits Travers was a Death Eater, obsessed with blood purity. In 1998, he expressed his disdain towards Muggle-born beggars, whom he laughed at (going as far as calling them "it"), and goblins, whom he didn't like to associate with. He was also some kind of a racist; when he was met with an apparently foreign wizard, Dragomir Despard (in truth Ron Weasley), Travers didn't shake hands with him with his entire hand, but instead just used two of his fingers, acting as though he feared he would be soiled. Gringotts Vault It can only be assumed that Travers had a vault at Gringotts because that's where he was going, when he met "Bellatrix Lestrange", actually Hermione, "Dragomir Despard" actually Ron, and Harry and Griphook under the Invisibility Cloak, in Diagon Alley, during 1998. He was also seen holding a key there, regarding his vault. Etymology Travers is an English and French surname that described a man who lived near a bridge or ford, or occasionally as an occupational name for the collector of tolls at such a location. It is derived from the Old French verb traverser, meaning "to cross"Behind the Name: French Surnames. Travers also shares a surname with the writer P. L. Travers, author of the Mary Poppins books; J. K. Rowling is an admirer of P. L. Travers, and followed Travers in having her books published under her first two initials and surname rather than her full name.Picardie, Justine. "Was P L Travers the real Mary Poppins?". The Daily Telegraph, 28 October 2008. Behind the scenes *Tav MacDougall was cast as "Death Eater Travers" in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.See Forum:Incorrectly identified Death Eaters http://www.potterforums.com/about36500.html http://web.me.com/sandramclaren/Tav_MacDougall/CV.html *Tav MacDougall has black hair, instead of grey. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Despite this character not actually being identified, there were more than hundred Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts. Notes and references fr:Travers Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Murderers Category:Wizards